


Nothing Has Changed

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Rick and Negan have another fight after escaping the building full of walkers in episode 12 in season eight.





	Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me a long time ago to write a small little fluff piece if that's what you want to call it. The request was to have it be after Rick and Negan escape the building full of walkers after their meeting in season 8, episode 12. They wanted Rick and Negan to kiss and wanted Negan to support Rick about Carl being dead...I'm sorry this legit took me so long to write and it likely isn't the best because I just wrote this in like an hour. Thanks again for the request and hopefully this is okay.

Negan’s heart pounded inside of his chest as he limped across the field not far from the building that he had just escaped from with Rick. Lucille was still lit aflame at his side, his body was tense and he looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was in the clear from Rick. Looking around desperately for some kind of source to put out the fire, he saw a rundown playground and quickly moved to a sandboxed area where he dropped Lucille and started throwing sand on top of the flaming bat. He was desperate to cover it in the sand, pushing and shoving at the sand until the flames finally died down.

Negan’s throat was dry, his skin on burning from the flames that had surrounded him earlier. There was a strong ache in his body from the fall he had taken as well as the attack that Rick had landed on him. The sense of panic and urgency seemed to die down when he was able to extinguish the flames coming off of Lucille.

“Fuck me…” Negan rest back on his knees, reaching up to wipe the sweat away from his brow and he gulped down heavily. The racing of his heart continued to slam away and he tried to calm himself, breathing in deeply. He was out…Lucille was safe. Everything was going to be okay. Reaching for Lucille, he pulled her from the sand and shook her off. Surveying the damage that was done, Negan gulped down and felt thankful that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Looking around the area, he gulped down and knew that he had to get back to his men. He had to get out of the area before Rick was able to find him again. Getting up carefully, Negan used Lucille to brace himself before feeling a large amount of weight slamming into his side, knocking him to the ground. A wince fell from his lips as he slammed into the ground and quickly shifted to try and shove the weight away from him.

“Damn it Rick, you don’t stop…” Negan grunted, reaching up to grab Rick’s wrist before Rick was able to bring down the hatchet in his hand. Negan strained as Rick sat in over him over on his knees and Negan fought for power of the hatchet. “You are by far the most stubborn asshole…”

“I’ll stop when you’re dead,” Rick growled from over Negan, his southern drawl coming out in a dark tone. They both continued to fight for the hatchet until Negan managed to bring his right hand up while his left hand continued to hold onto the hatchet and Negan slammed his fist into the side of Rick’s face. The power of the hit caused Rick to fall forward and lose grip of the hatchet and Negan quickly shuffled for it. By the time that Rick was able to straighten his posture, Negan had the hatchet pressed to Rick’s neck. A wince fell from Rick’s throat as the sharp, blunt edge of the hatchet pressed against his skin. “What are you waiting for?”

“Fuck Rick,” Negan bit into his bottom lip as Rick slowly raised his hands up and Negan shook his head. “You need some serious fucking help. All I ever wanted to do was save you. To save your people.”

“You’re not saving people,” Rick scowled, his lip curling in anger. “We both know that.”

“Do you really think this is the way that Carl wanted his daddy to die?” Negan blurt out and Rick’s face twisted in anger. “I get it Rick. Losing a child makes you do things that make you fucking crazy. No parent should have to live through seeing their fucking child die. Carl was a good kid. I saw a bright future for him. I liked your son. I’m hurt by him dying so I can only imagine the shit you are going through. The worst kind of shit, but you are fucking nuts.”

“Don’t talk about Carl like you knew him,” Rick demanded and Negan rolled his eyes, bracing himself up on his elbows. “You have no idea what it is like to lose a child.”

“I don’t, but I know what it’s like to lose someone I love. Someone who wanted the best for me and when they died I went in the opposite direction of what they wanted,” Negan huffed, thinking about his past and he lessened the pressure on Rick’s neck with the hatchet. There was a small line of blood that dripped down Rick’s skin and Negan shook his head. “Which is why I’m not going to kill you right now. This isn’t what your son wanted.”

“What?” Rick snapped as Negan lowered the hatchet at his side before tossing it out across the field. Rick went to move for the hatchet and Negan pulled Rick back down. A moment after, Rick brought his fist into the side of Negan’s face making a groan escape Negan’s lips. Hit after powerful hit caused Negan’s grunts to fill the air. “Fight me back!”

“No,” Negan shook his head and gulped down uneasily. Negan’s breaths were shallow and there was blood pooling from Negan’s nose and his bottom lip was split open.

“Hit me!” Rick ordered again and hit Negan once more, but Negan shook his head again.

“No!” Negan yelled back and Rick started hitting Negan over and over again, until Rick dropped to the ground. Rick’s sobs filled the air when it was clear that he was breaking down over Carl. Pain filtered throughout Negan’s face from Rick’s attack as he lifted his head to try and look out at Rick. It took a few minutes for Negan to finally get the power enough to stand up. Negan went to reach for Lucille to leave, until he felt an ache in his chest. Moving out to Rick, Negan lowered down to his knees and reached out to grab Rick’s shoulder. “Rick…”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Rick pulled away from Negan’s touch like it was fire and Negan let out an irritated sound. “Get outta here before I change my mind about killing you.”

“I’m sorry,” Negan whispered and Rick looked up at Negan, his eyes red and tearing over. Negan bit into his bottom lip and shrugged. “I never wanted this. I never…”

A loud groan fell from Negan’s throat when Rick knocked him to the ground again and felt Rick’s hand grabbing a tight hold of his hair. A wince fell from Negan’s lips when he watched Rick raise his fist again. Negan waited to get hit once more only to watch Rick lower his fist. Rick’s eyes shifted as if confused as to what to do next before Rick’s palm wrapped around the front of Negan’s throat.

“You’re a monster,” Rick squeezed at Negan’s throat enough to put pressure on him, but not enough to hurt him. “You deserve to be dead…not Carl.”

“I know,” Negan nodded in agreement and Rick lowered down in closer to him. “Carl deserved so much better.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that pressed between the two of them as Rick closed the distance between them. Negan winced when Rick pressed into the soft spot on his throat and Negan reached up to grab at Rick’s wrist.

“Rick…” Negan breathed out only to feel Rick’s lips slam into his, catching him off guard. The rough caress of Rick’s lips over his continued and Negan instinctively started kissing him back. Negan’s hand reached up to grab at the back of Rick’s neck and pulled Rick in closer.

“I hate you,” Rick slurred against Negan’s lips before biting at Negan’s split bottom lip. A whimper fell from Negan’s lips before Rick’s mouth covered his again. Negan’s tongue pressed between Rick’s opened mouth, caressing over Rick’s tongue with a small flick of his before pulling away. “What are you doing?”

“Stop,” Negan braced his hand in over the center of Rick’s chest to keep Rick from kissing him any further.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Rick stammered in a confused breath and Negan frowned. “I thought by the way…by the way you said things.”

“Oh hell yeah Grimes. I definitely want this,” Negan nodded in agreement before reaching up to grab at Rick’s jaw in a soft motion, his thumb sweeping over the bruised area on Rick’s jaw. “But you are hurting and when people are hurt, they do things that don’t make sense and I…don’t fucking think you want this.”

Rick gave Negan a confused expression, his head tipping to the side before Rick let out an upset sound and fell back onto the ground again. Rick stretched out his legs and lowered his head as Negan raised up from the ground.

“Leave Negan…before I change my mind on everything,” Rick sighed and Negan scoot in closer to Rick. Negan reached out to grab a soft hold of Rick’s face to turn him in closer. Negan tipped in closer to press a soft kiss over Rick’s lips before rising up to his feet.

“I doubt you will ever feel this fucking way again, but if after all the pain and after the healing you still...want to try something like this again,” Negan began and watched Rick roll his eyes and laugh. “I won’t turn you fucking down.”

“Leave,” Rick muttered and Negan reached for Lucille and took a few steps back.

“I really am sorry,” Negan apologized and Rick still stayed with his head lowered, looking down at the ground.

“I know,” Rick blurted out, shocking Negan in the moment and when Negan stepped back and away, Rick looked over his shoulder. “Negan…after this moment, nothing has changed. I’m still going to kill you…”

“I…know,” Negan frowned throwing Lucille over his shoulder before starting to walk away. “Until then Grimes…”


End file.
